Farus and the Kurule Junction
by BSCJared
Summary: The Kurule Junction, a area full of Manufactorums, is under attack by a small group of Orks. The Imperial Guard forces are failing, so Farus is sent to help them fight off the Orks.


_**Farus and the Fall of the Kurule Junction. **_

He was a Angel of Death, the son of Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fists, Son of the God-Emperor Himself. Most of all, Farus was a Black Templar and he would end these filthy xenos lives. "How dare they enter Imperial space, how dare they set foot on Imperial soil and then think that they can take this world?" Farus thought. How they try to take this world in the name of their ugly, Pig headed gods. Farus would try to kill as many of these xenos as he could before they even get the chance to kill him. They can't have this world, not as long as I live, and not until a single Astartes still stands with Bolter and Chainsword.

As the Thunderhawks engines screamed, Farus looked through the viewport to see if he was nearing his destination, the industrial Kurule Junction. He saw the once great spires of several large Manufactorums approaching, the smoke rising from them, not from the fires of a forge, but from destroyed tanks and fuel deposits. He knew he would soon have to jump. He was sent to help some blasted Imperial Guard squad that were hiding in a ruined Manufactorum saying that there were too many of the foul greenskins so they were falling back. The vox amp gave out some static, the pilot about to give an order, but Faras already knew what it would be. As he said goodbye to his battle brothers through a private channel, he jumped.

As Farus was falling, he wondered how many Orks he had slain during the 7 days of the Ork Siege on Helsreach. The number probably reached a couple hundred, maybe even one thousand. He couldn't care less, as long as he was allowed to kill these foul xenos as long as he lived. He also wondered how long Helsreach would last and if any Templar was lucky enough to survive this Death World they had been sent to.

The Orks never heard the scream of the Thunderhawks engines as they swooped overhead. They never heard Farus' jet-pack activate, stopping him from landing hard enough to injure himself. The Ork Kommando leading his pack of 46 never knew what killed him, as his brain was turned to pulp as Farus landed on top of him, shattering every bone in his body. The closest ork to the Kommando didn't have a fast enough reaction time, as Farus put a single bolt round into his head. A second later it exploded, showering Farus in blood and gore.

The Imperial Guard fought well, thought Farus. Even though the Imperial Guard had high-tech weapons, or at least compared to the orks, the orks made up for it with brute force and the fact they outnumbered the Guard 5:1. Since the few seconds of him landing, he had managed to take down 3 orks. This was too easy.

Half an Hour passed, 6 Imperial Guardsman remained, 2 of them veterans. 15 more orks dead, 7 of them Farus' kills. With 28 orks still left, Farus knew this would be a tough fight. Farus fired another 3 bullets with his Bolt Pistol, and hit 2 orks, only killing 1 though. One of the shots blew an orks arm off at the elbow, causing him to go into a frenzy of rage. Before Farus could react, the ork was amongst them. Farus fired 3 more shots into the vile beast, finally killing him.

Farus then saw the orks charging, and he would make them pay for their mistake. Farus fired his final bolt pistol rounds into the enemy taking out 2 more. Some foolish Guardsmen were running away, too scared to fight the orks. The foolish Guard were shot by the orks almost as soon as they got up. "Damn Them!" thought Farus. With his pistol out of ammo, he dropped it, and meet the charge head on.

3 Days later, after the loss of the Kurule Junction, Farus' gene-seed was recovered, allowing the Templar's vital organs to be recovered. Farus was found with no less then a dozen dead orks surrounding his body, with a fatal blow to his back finally killing him.

Blurb for _**Helsreach**_

The Black Templars are sent to the world of Armageddon, to help Imperial Guard forces defend Helsreach from a massive Ork Waaagh! One-hundred Black Templars are sent to help defend the city, along with hundreds of thousands of Imperial Guard regiments and the local PDF. The Ork Waaagh! is the biggest Ork invasion fleet documented in Imperial Records. No-one believes that the forces there will be able to survive this massive Ork Waaagh!

By Jared W


End file.
